Omnia vincit amor
by Warui Warui Neko
Summary: Origanlly called Deus ex machina: Omnia vincit amor ~ I decide to continue!! Chapter 2 up! Draco in the dark~*SLASH* ~ IT HAS A PLOT NOW! *grins evily* ^.^ Draco/Harry ~ Not much to summarize tho you'll just have to read! ^_^~ Please R/R
1. Just too much

Yeah another fic! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just had this idea so... here it is!!   
  
  
Deus ex machina: Omnia vincit amor  
  
An improbable solution: Love conqures all  
  
BWAHAHAHA I take latin! Oh it makes me feel so smart!! ^.^  


  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deus ex machina: Omnia vincit amor  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
  
  
Harry had no idea how it had happened, and he wasn't sure he wanted to either... they had been fighting right?... Then how did they end up...... Harry was just too confused.   
  
  
He looked up ahead of him noticing for the first time exactly where he was... The portrait of the Fat Lady. He had been thinking so hard he hadn't realized that his own two feet had carried him from back the dungeons.... now that he thought about it his own two feet had carried him down there in the first place...   
  
  
He needed to sit down, he was so very dizzy right now- too many thoughts running through his head... He woke up the Fat Lady and whispered the password Bona fide~ In Good Faith ~ as he stepped into the common room he heard her mumble something which sounded like Can't even get a decent sleep anymore.... ignorant students waking me up.... before the portrait swung closed. He stumbled into the common room and flopped down on one of the big red chairs near the fireplace.  
  
  
Ok it was now or never, he had to sort out the things in his head......  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  


Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see it was only Malfoy walking toward him. //Oh how I wish I had brought my invisibility cloak...// he thought to himself. He stopped short when he saw Harry though and snarled, What are you doing here _Potter_?  
  
  
  
It's a free *castle* is it not? he growled back, And besides, what are *you* doing here _Malfoy_?  
  
  
  
Not that it is any of _your _business Potter, but I couldn't sleep. he glowered.  
  
  
  
Oh-no, did likkle Drakie-kins have a nightmare? he snickered.  
  
  
  
Actually... yes.... Your ugly face, with your horrid scar, appeared in it.  
  
  
  
Oh it is so nice to know you dream of me!  
  
  
  
I was completely horrified. Draco continued.  
  
  
  
Well why are you telling me this? Why not tell your girlfriend...... _Parkinson_?  
  
  
  
_SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND_!Draco roared.  
  
  
  
You could've fooled me... I mean you two are *meant* for each other-  
  
  
  
Before Harry could finish his statement he was slammed into the stone wall behind him, both Draco's hands gripping his shoulders, he could feel his heart rate increase dramatically.  
  
  
  
THAT'S *ENOUGH*! Draco bellowed in his face their noses inches apart. //It's amazing Flich or Mrs. Norris hasn't found us yet.....// Suddenly everything just stopped. Both looking deep into the other's eyes- brilliant silver meeting vibrant green -Harry could feel Draco's warm breaths against his lips, the palms of his hands slowly relaxing, his sharp eyes softening. The next thing he knew was that Draco's toung was buried deep within his mouth, everywhere at once- tasting, ravishing, learning and seeking out every corner of Harry's mouth. But Harry just stood there completely still, not reacting but not pushing Draco away either.  
  
  
  
Soon Draco remembered the need to breath and pulled slowly bak from Harry. Their eyes met again and it was only seconds before Draco's toung was back inside Harry's mouth... yet this kiss was different... tender and soft... almost tentative... it spoke of feelings Harry couldn't recognize... not at all like the other one, which expressed angered lust and desire... and it was not long before Harry was kissing back. Their toungs twining together. Dancing and Teasing. He moaned softly into the kiss. Then he realized that he - HARRY POTTER - was kissing - DRACO MALFOY - his enemy.... and *enjoying* it!  
  
  
  
Draco pulled back suddenly, as if reading his mind and said three little words before sprinting off..............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yup that's right - OH MY GOD!   
  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


So what do you think?? I am pretty sure this is just going to be a **One Shot unless you want it to continue**, but that will be hard... so who knows ^.^  
  
  
Catch ya lata  
  
Warui Warui Neko


	2. The darkness

Short chapter... I really was thinking about just ending it... but hey... due to popular' demand I decide to contine! *smiles* well I'll try my best!   


  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Omnia vincit amor  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
  
Draco stopped running. He was out of breath and very tired. He also had no idea where he was. He had run... and that was all there was to it. He had kept on running even after he was positive he had lost Harry- _No *Potter*!_ he thought to himself.  
  
  
He looked around. It was dark, hardly any light, _I must be *very* deep within Hogwarts_. He didn't recognize anything around him, and he usually knew where everything in the dungeons was.   
  
  
It was also quiet. Eerily so. No sound could be heard... except for his own deep breathing... which was strange because, there was *always* sound, whether from his fellow Slytherins or the constant drip... drop' from off somewhere in the distance. But here there was no sound. The silence was deafening.  
  
  
He turned around and looked back at the way he had come from. _No, wait, that can't be right!_ The passage he was now staring down was *completely* dark._ How is that possible?! I just came from there... I distinctly remember there being *some* light._ He turned back to the way he had been facing. _Oh my God. THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! JUST NOT POSSIBLE!!!_ this corridor was also now completely pitch dark. The only light... was coming from his side. A small torch, still burring on the wall, its flame flickering. It cast strange shadows which surrounded him, bringing the darkness closer.   
  
  
_Stop being paranoid Draco! This is stupid! I am probably just imaging it!_ His back hit the wall directly across from the torch, his only light, his only survival. _Stupid, Stupid! You are taking this way to seriously!_ His head turned both ways, hoping that it would change... that he would see light, and the way back to his common room.... But it didn't.   
  
  
The darkness continued to encircle him. The silence choking him. He slumped down, now sitting against the wall. _Just sleep Draco sleep, it is probably all a bad dream, you'll wake up back in your bed.... Yeah that's it... just sleep. _ His eyes slowly slid closed, but he snapped them back open at the last minute. _Wait! They can't make it any darker if I am paying attention to it. _He thought referring to the torch. His gaze lifted up to greet it. _They?   
  
  
SOUND! But wait who was screaming? Was it even screaming? What happened to it? He jerked his head left and right, the sound still faintly bouncing off the walls, echoing in agony. His eyes once more shifted to the torch; it had gotten softer......  
  
  
He was still staring at it for what seemed like forever, willing himself not to fall asleep, not to fall asleep!..... his eyes drooped close. When he opened them all he saw was blackness.  
  
_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


So what did you think? If you want the next chapter you have to **Review!! **So please review!!! ^_^  
  



	3. Cold

  
_Darkness.... Silence.... Lost..... _Harry awake suddenly from his position on the chair. It must still be dark out. The fire had dwindled down to almost nothing, only burning embers still alight. He had no idea what time it was. What had his dream been about? And why was he sitting in one of the common room chairs instead of laying snugly in his bed?  
  
  
It all came back to him in a rush of emotions and confusion.  
_Draco_... he had been dreaming about Draco... and he was here because of Draco! _The fight! and the........ kiss... But what about the dream? I had been dreaming of him, hadn't I? Darkness.... Silence.... Lost..... Those words had come to me in my dream. But what is it all supposed to mean to me? Is..... Is.... Draco in trouble?! No... How would I be able to tell that from a dream? Nah... Not possible... just a silly dream... nightmare? And besides why was I dreaming of him any ways? //_Because you liked it when he kissed you// his conscious told him. _  
  
  
What!? I did not!  
  
  
_//Yes you did.//  
  
  
_Yeah whatever..... I am going up stairs to sleep.  
  
  
_ You can't! He is in trouble!' A small voice sounded in the back of his head. This time it wasn't his conscious.   
  
  
_And how would you know this? Oh god there has definitely got to be something wrong with me....   
  
  
_He is in trouble!.......' it cried before fading away.  
  
  
_ Harry slowly padded across the common room and up the stairs when he got to his dormitory he pushed open the door and hurried over to his bed, after closing it behind him. As soon as he laid down he realized he *wasn't* going to get to sleep. He moaned and rolled over, burring his head in his pillow. Climbing back out of bed he inched over to his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak.  
  
  
Might as well... he mumbled to himself.  
  
  
Climbing back down the stairs and out the portrait hole, he made his way to the dungeons. Upon reaching the potion's room he opened the map. Draco was no where in sight. Not in his common room, not in his dorm... no where.  
  
  
He is further down' called the voice.  
  
  
Yeah whatever.  
  
  
He looked around noticing no way to descend further and then turned back to the map. __There!_ Down the halls a little way. He walked in the direction of the stairs. Once there he didn't find anything. But that's impossible. He looked back down at the map. No writing had appeared and the stair case looked just as if it was attached to a passage that came out right here. He turned to the wall that the passage was supposed to end and walked through it. He swiveled back around. There across from him was the suit of armor on the other side. He stepped back across and looked at the wall again. It looked like a plain solid wall. He stepped halfway through. No barrier or fake wall, it was just an open space. _Oh! I get it. It looks like a plain wall but there is really nothing there, just a wall further on the other side.... the bricks match up so it looks like a continuing wall!_ He jumped through and hurried down the passage, toward the stairs. On the next level down the temperature had dropped at least 5 degrees, it was already cold in the dungeons but this was *freezing*! He checked the map again. _He isn't here either!  
  
  
_Further....'  
  
  
_Oook... _Another stair case was just down the passage and to the right. This one you could actually see. On the 2nd level down from the dungeons it got even colder. _If Draco is here, he is probably frozen to death. _This made Harry jump. What if Draco was dead?..... Still no sign of Draco. _Where the hell is he? How far down does this blasted school go any ways?! Besides how did he *get* down here??!  
  
  
_ He ran... not knowing where he was going.'  
  
  
Well that was bloody smart of him.  
  
  
He was scared.....' it called back.  
  
  
he hurried down to the 3rd level. It was dark. there was no light. It was quiet to, and oh so cold. Very cold.  
  
  
_ Someone was screaming! It sounded like... like Draco. __Shit. _He pulled out his wand he called quietly, as the scream still reverberated around him. There on the map! It was Draco. But he was... *far* away. What looked like on a totally different side of the school. He had to make it to him. Harry shivered and continued on.  
  
  
  
Please don't forget to review if you want the next chapter!!


	4. One more kiss

Oops sorry it took so long! I had exams and lots of homework! Yikes! Well anyways on to chapter four.  
  
Don't forget to R/R! Thanx   


  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Omnia vincit amor  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


It was still completely dark. The only light coming from Harry's wand. _How the hell did he get down here anyway? I mean sure he was running blindly around but still! _he thought to himself. Further in front of him he heard a hushed whisper. He glance at the map. There! Up ahead.   
  
  
he called quietly.  
  
  
Only a sob came back to him. Holding his wand out he took another step toward the dot on the map. As the pale light connected with the huddled form rocking back and forth against the wall Harry gasped. he called running to the blonde boy. He did not look up. He tried again. He quickly placed his wand and the map back in this pocket before kneeling down beside the unresponsive boy. Slowly he reached a hand out, stopping short right before he touched the shoulder. Placing it softly upon the black robes, he jumped back in surprise as the pale boy jerked his head up to look at him. Gray eyes met green.  
  
  
But these eyes were different. They were open and expressive. Fear and horror shown freely in these eyes. Draco looked at him a second longer before continuing to rock back and forth like a helplessly, scared child, his gaze turning back to the floor.   
  
  
  
Draco.... are you ok?  
  
  
no answer only the steady rocking.  
  
  
Common then... let's get you up to the infirmary. Closing in once more, Harry's arms snaked around Draco's back and under his legs, lifting him carefully off the ground. For a 16 year old Draco was *amazingly* light. Lifting himself to his feet he looked down at the boy in his arms. Like a fetal child Draco looked back up wide-eyed and slowly slipped his arms around Harry's neck to keep himself from falling.  
  
  
As Harry leisurely made his way back up to the main Slytherin level, he could feel Draco's eyes on him the entire time. He blushed realizing exactly how strange' this really was. They had fought, then had passionately kissed, then Draco ran away, then Harry went looking for him and was now carrying him to the hospital wing. _My life sucks_. He silently thought to himself.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
  
Upon reaching the entrance to the infirmary door, he called out for Madame Pomfrey, not being able to open it himself with a completely silent boy in his arms.   
  
  
What is it you want, Mr. Potter? she asked upon opening the door, then gasped. Oh my! What now? Did you two get into a fight, again?  
  
  
No not really.... Harry trailed off, flushing.   
  
  
Then what is wrong?  
  
  
I think he's in.... shock. Harry said simply.  
  
  
she replied. Looking down upon the face of the pale teen she gasped once more. she said her eyes widening, realizing how unreal this situation seemed to be. Harry Potter waking her up at 3 in the morning carrying a very quiet Draco in his arms, who was staring intently at Harry's face. Well hurry up then. she called walking back into the room, a baffled expression on her face.   
  
  
Set him here. she said motioning to an empty bed at the back of the room. Carefully Harry set Draco down on the bed, Draco's eyes still never leaving Harry's face. Harry blushed as Madame Pomfrey gave him a curious look.   
  
  
Slowly she looked him over and expected him for any injuries. When she decided she was finished she went into her office and came back shortly with a glass of silver liquid. This ought to get him back to normal. she said holding it out to Draco.   
  
  
Erm... Let me try. said Harry. Reaching for the glass. She shrugged and handed it him.  
  
  
After he takes that he will fall asleep, so you can just leave. she called behind her walking back into her office and closing the door, shaking her head.   
  
  
Harry turned back to Draco, who's eyes were *still* unmoving upon his face. He blushed again. Here he said quietly. holding it out to Draco, who's hand slowly reached up and took it, bringing just a slowly to his mouth and gulping it all down. Eyes never leaving Harry once more. After he finished he handed the glass back over and settled down into the bed. Harry placed the glass on the bed side table, and turned back. Draco's eyes were slowly drooping closed. Harry gave a little smile as his eyes closed completely. Standing over Draco he lowered himself and placed one simple kiss upon his temple before rushing out of the infirmary.  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
Sorry that sucked. Well at least I think it did. Oh well. Thanx to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Please don't forget to Review this one Please? ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Neko:: Ok.. ok... I know its been a long-  
  
Prince Charles:: *coughs*  
  
Neko:: OK! A very long-  
  
Prince Charles:: *coughs louder*  
  
Neko:: FINE!! I haven't updated in like *FOREVER* and I'm sorry! Very very sorry! But it's not my fault it's his!! *Points to Charlie*  
  
Prince Charles:: Wah!?? Me?!! Where do you get off saying that?  
  
Neko:: You're my muse! You're the one who kept giving me all the other ideas!   
  
Prince Charles:: ....Oh that.... *snicker* I'm just such a wonderful muse that you can't keep up with everything I throw out!  
  
Neko:: Yeah... well.. ARGH!!! *fumes* *smoke comes out of ears*  
  
Prince Charles:: Errr... I'm leaving now... *runs off to hide under his bed*  
  
Neko:: Well anyways... I'm *REALLY* sorry.... I'm having trouble keeping up with all the ideas that keep flying out of my... er... his head. I am still working on this one story called **The Fallen **and it's an original and I think it is gonna be really good... if I can only get motivated-- I've already written three chapters but I need more!! Oh well. *sighs*   
  


  
Omnia vincit amor  
  
  


The darkness surrounded him, pulling him in and taking control. The steady rocking back and forth was the only comfort Draco had. The torch had gone out long ago and the silence was deafening. Humming quietly to himself a song entered his mind, one he had never heard before, and he played the words over and over in his head--  
  
_A kind of silence that defends  
A kind of darkness that blinds  
A world of anger and passion  
Where walls were closing in  
Do you remember when...?  
  
Our twisted fates were strung together  
Our puppet strings were tied in knots  
Locked chains of infinite amor  
And we were wanting more.  
  
The gates of Heaven were broken  
All locked and destroyed  
And though we were torn apart  
You were always in my heart....  
  
  
  
_Over and over again they ran through his head. _There's no saving me now...._   
  
  
It was faint and in the distance, and the voice sounded all too familiar. _No...._ It couldn't possibly be. _Not at all just my mind playing tricks on me._ The rocking grew steadier.  
  
  
_No! Its not him its no one, no one._ Now there were voices, more than the original one. They were all screaming and chanting at the same time, yet the steady voice in the background continued, as did the song which repeated softly inside his head. _Make it stop make it stop make it stop. _The rocking continued. A warm hand touched his shoulder and he yanked his head up to meet his attacker. The voiced stopped. They wailed and died away almost immediately. The song still continued. The person in front of him gasped. _Those eyes... they're Harry's eyes. _He stared back and then turned his gaze back to the floor and continued rocking. _The voices... they stopped_.....  
  
  
Draco.... are you ok?  
_  
  
Where walls were closing in, do you remember when...?   
  
  
_Played softly, continually. Draco continued rocking this time to the gentle beat of the music.  
  
  
Common then... let's get you up t..... the voice faded out but the pictures didn't. Silence was once again upon him but at least this time he had a light with witch to see by. _Harry...._  
  
  
Draco could feel himself tenderly being lifted from the floor and into warm arms. _Harry..._ he repeated to himself.   
  
  
_ Our twisted fates were strung together, our puppet strings were tied in knots...  
  
  
_ Slowly he lifted his head, begging, pleading for it not to be some sort of demented dream. Green eyes reached his own once more. He was really in Harry's arms. _I'm in Harry's arms..._ Without realizing exactly what he was doing, Draco wound his arms tightly around the bigger boy. _It's not a dream... it feels too real._   
  
  
Draco kept his gaze steady on Harry the entire time, willing him not to vanish._ If I keep looking at him he can't just disappear. H-he just can't!  
  
_

  


Locked chains of infinite amor and we were wanting more...  
  
  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  


The next thing Draco realized was that he was being carefully set down upon a soft bed. His gaze never broke from Harry's face._ He won't disappear! He won't!! _Noises buzzed in and out of his ear and he could vaguely make out the room around him and Madame Pomfrey in the corner of his eye. Still his gaze never left Harry. He could see the teen blush, and then say something to the school nurse, before reaching across and grabbing what looked like a goblet of something. Then Harry turned back to him and blushed again, raising the goblet in his hand toward Draco.   
  
  
  
  
  
He heard that one clearly. Taking the glass from Harry and drinking all of it, he handed it back to him and then tried to settle into the bed. _Sleeping potion..._ His eyes drooped slowly closed but before he was fast asleep he felt a quick kiss pressed to his temple and then a slight breeze as the other boy rushed out of the room.   
  
  
_Harry......_  


  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  


I'll try to update as soon as possible. Tell me if I should bring out **The Fallen** though... you can find the full summary on my profile...  
  
Out for now... ^_^  
  
Warui Warui Neko


	6. Just a note~ ^_^

~Hi~   
  
You don't have to read this ~ It is just that the stoopid story won't update so now I am going to post this as the next chapter and just say that I am really sorry that I have been neglecting my duties as a writer... lol.... sorry! ^____^ I am still trying to bring around a new ending to **Just one kiss beneath the mistletoe** but it's just not Christmas anymore.... Argh! And like I said I have been getting great ideas for originals! Besides that there was the whole my dad messed with the computer and screwed everything up!' It's the truth!! I was like.... um... dad... what the hell did you do to the computer?' oh just my taxes....' *sniff*   
  
Note to **EmiV**:: I don't mean to sound mean or anything but lots of people have the same story title, and by rights' my story was written and uploaded before yours.... so it would be more like you changing your title.... I've already changed it once and I don't think that it will make that much of a difference, and neither do I think that it will effect whether people read it or not because we have completely different summaries and are two different writers... so.... eh heh... ^___^  
  
I also want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far... I know I'm not he best updater but I am trying harder!!! Really I am!! ^__________^  
  
~Neko~


End file.
